


i taste you on my lips ; and i can't get rid of you

by starconsequence



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Boot Worship, Burnish Galo Thymos, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans man author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starconsequence/pseuds/starconsequence
Summary: 'Cause your love's a fucking dragBut I need it so badThe only thing that burned brighter in his chest than the fire was his adoration and love for Lio Fotia.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	i taste you on my lips ; and i can't get rid of you

**Author's Note:**

> warning:  
> some mentions of mild dysphoria for galo  
> language used for galo's body is a mix of terms.
> 
> title from nicotine by panic! at the disco
> 
> // is a part of my au's series, but as it is nsfw, ive chosen to remove it from the series listings.

Galo's especially noisy today, and Lio hums, sitting on his crafted throne with the toe of his boot pressed just enough into the leather clad crotch of Galo. The larger man groans, face dark red and openly drooling on the protective pad on his lover's knee.

“Good boy. Getting wet for me?” Lio hummed, digging his toes just up against Galo in a way that makes the newer Burnish _cry_ out.

“Y-Yes, yes, Boss.” Galo panted, fingers scrabbling for purchase against Lio's other leg, almost _humping_ Lio's boot.

“Could you _cum_ from this?” Lio's gloved fingers brush through his dark hair. His voice is distant, but his body's response is anything but. The crotch of his own pants are tented hard, and Galo wants nothing to do except ride to climax on his boot and put his mouth around that dick that was so close and so far from him. Galo nodded several times, voice catching on a screamed moan.

He blamed the fire within him for how much he needed it, how much he was an absolute _slut_ , and Lio was more than happy to mark him up, break him and watch as the fire they shared put him back together. There was something so intimate about the leader of Mad Burnish murmuring praises as he enacted every damn kink under the sun with Galo.

The only thing that burned brighter in his chest than the fire was his adoration and love for Lio Fotia. He'd teased about taking the Fotia name, after all – they couldn't get married on the run like this. Vegas had no home for Burnish to turn to to marry, especially Mad Burnish. They'd likely burn down any church before a wedding could occur.

The taunt only serves to rile the Big Boss up more, burning brighter and hotter and Galo absolutely _lived_ for it, even if it meant he was on the ground, kneeling with a boot pressed hard against him.

“Good boy.” The hand burying in his cool blue hair tugs just so, and the pressure is gone off his crotch and Galo almost cries in response. He's so close, slick in his underwear. Lio loves watching him peel back the soft cloth, watching _strings_ of Galo's cum drip from him.

It's a signal that Galo gets his reward, and there's the soft creak of leather and the clink of metal as Lio's fingers undo his belts with practiced ease. Galo's tongue flicks out to wet dry lips as fabric and leather are moved to present Galo with his favourite thing.

Lio's dick is hard for _him_ and Galo is quick to stick it in his mouth, eagerly bobbing his head and using his mouth the way Lio likes, and a gloved hand is quick to bury and _ignite_ in his hair.

The first time it happened, Galo had freaked out and Lio's boner had kind of wilted, but the spark and catch of flaming hair is something Galo looks forward to. It means Lio's losing control, and losing control quickly.

It's not like Galo's hair is a stranger to burning – as it catches on fire when he's too excited, or flaring out of the top of his Burnish armour. It's just funny when Lio sets him on fire because he's that excited too. Galo will be fine.

Lio's voice catches as he moans out for Galo, bucking forward into him and Galo catches in a brief gag before burying Lio's cock further into his throat. And the noise from Galo returns as he willingly chokes himself on Lio, nose buried in soft blond curls. His hand moves to grip Lio's hip and soon Lio's boot returns to grind against his crotch.

Galo moans, grinding back against the foot, eager to please Lio as always. There's the soft prayer of “Good boy, Galo, _good boy,_ ” from Lio and it only spurs Galo onward.

It's not much longer before Lio's cum spills down Galo's throat. The Burnish pulls back, smacking his lips a little as he swallows.

“Thanks, Boss.” He grins wildly, Lio's gloved hand coming up to wipe the cum that drips down his chin back up to his lips.  
“ _Lick_.” He simply responds and Galo's pink tongue is quick to lap it up, savouring Lio's taste. “Good slut.” He leans back, patting his lap for Galo to climb on.

Galo's quick to do so, straddling his lap. Lio's hands move to cup his soft waist. “Such a good slut, especially me.” Lio hummed, fingers going to Galo's abdomen and running up the taut muscles until meeting the dark band of Galo's bra.

“You're such a slut, I don't know why you bother with clothes when we make camp.” He murmurs, and Galo's cheeks heat up dangerously. “Especially bras. I mean, the pants are kind of needed for bike riding, but you _really_ don't need the bra. You should show these pretty nipples off to everyone.”

Lio's hands slip under the black bra with the red flames on each cup, groping the soft flesh they support.

Galo wants surgery badly for his chest, wanting to look at his reflection, look _down_ and see flat, strong planes, but that's not happening on the run. And the binders one can make don't turn out quite right, nor can he obtain them easily – but bras are easy to find, so he makes do, and is grateful of the leather jackets when he wears them, and makes him look a little less like he's a ripped dude with boobs and more like just a ripped dude.

His thoughts are beat away with a broom as Lio moves to undo the hooks at the back, pulling them away from Galo's body to marvel at the pretty pink nipples Galo has.

“If it doesn't make you too dysphoric, we should get them pierced.” If Galo did have a penis, he would have been rock hard at that proposition. He just makes do with grinding against Lio's lap, a little more straighter in his back. Lio grins at that, squeezing one just hard enough to make Galo's face pinch in pleasured pain. “I guess you like the idea.”

“A lot, Boss.” He pants, and he watches as Lio's cock is hardening again.

“I'll talk to Carmen.” Lio hums, flicking the nipple he twisted. “Maybe we should get some other parts pierced too. Like your dick.”

Galo squirmed at that. He loves when Lio calls his clitoris a dick, or a penis, or a cock. He just likes listening to Lio's honeyed voice rough with need, and just making Galo's body a lewd temple. “Y-Yeah.” Galo nodded and Lio smiles again in approval.

“Y'know, you're one horny bastard, Galo Thymos.” Lio reclines back.

“You had a hand in creating this monster. You made the bed, now put your dick in it.” He huffed.

“That's right, get naked for me.” Lio hummed, groping Galo's tit again. He lets go so Galo can scramble off to shed off the form fitting leather, revealing the thick tuft of hair above his glistening pussy, thighs quick to become slick with his wet need and Lio's gloved hand runs along his bare thigh when he gets situated on his lap again. “That's my Galo.”

He pulls Galo's hips against his hardening cock, and Galo can feel the needy twitch against his own clit, one of Lio's hands going back up his stomach and onto his breast.

Galo moans grinding more against the cock pressing against him, wants it in his slick hole. “Stuff my pussy, Lio Fotia. Boss, _please_.” He mumbled, and Lio pulls him in for a kiss that almost sets Galo ablaze again.

“Of course, anything for my beloved.” He hums. “You know how to do it.” His voice cuts low, and Galo whimpers at the simmering feeling burning in his gut.

Strong legs move as Galo picks himself up, a thick hand clumsy to line the hard dick up to a sopping, messy hole he only wants Lio to fill.

They both _sigh_ , moaning as Galo takes to riding on Lio's dick, bracing himself on powerful thighs. Lio pulls him close to catch a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking away and it's not long before Galo's shuddering in his first messy orgasm on Lio's cock.

Lio smirks, bucking into Galo through the shakiness post orgasm, and continues to make his mind hazy. “Good boy, good boy, Galo.” He cups Galo's tight ass with his other hand, pressing his face between his tits and Galo is more than happy to do anything for Lio if it means he gets to cum hard again.

It's not much longer before Galo's cumming again, and this time it wrings Lio's own orgasm out of him, filling him up with hot cum.

Lio pulls out, and the hot wet burn of cum follows, and Galo almost wants to lounge beside Lio if they ever conquer, Lio's cute husband who's constantly leaking cum from somewhere, and it's _perfect_.

There's kisses to his cheeks, Lio holding him against him while Galo recovers, cuddling into him.

“Thank you, Galo. Always so good for me.” He murmurs, stroking Galo's hair and watches it simmer to coals among blue spikes.

  
“You're welcome, Lio.” He hums.

**Author's Note:**

> me, minding my own business writing other fic  
> my brain, a horny goblin: _burnish trans galo porn, just do it_  
>  me: .... fine.
> 
> i'm not sorry


End file.
